Bloodie rose
by Darkredblossomgodess
Summary: Sakura snapped then develops an urge to kill and a taste for blood for reasons unknown to her. Leaving the village and getting picked up by the akatsuki didn't seem to bad, especially when she can relate to the feelings of a certain silver haired individual. i adopted 7 chap from Anniri
1. Chapter 1

Sakura glared down at the ground, this was the final straw. She was tired of always being picked on, by everyone. Her fist snaked out and struck Naruto in the face, sending him flying. She had broken his nose and it was bleeding, and had bled onto her hand. The sight of the blood on her fist entranced Sakura and she shakingly brought it to her lips and licked it off. The coppery taste was a delight to her, and she didn't know why she hadn't tried tasting blood before. Her pink hair hid her face from the world and from the rest of her team, Kakashi-sensei, and Sai, who appeared to be shocked by her actions. Why, she always punched Naruto when he was being an idiot, maybe it was the blood on her hand and what she did with it. She felt her Inner Demon take over and barely managed to keep her contained, she didn't want to kill everyone, just to taste the sweet blood.

Sakura looked up at Naruto, who was about ten feet away, he was holding his nose and it was gushing blood. Sakura walked up to him slowly and picked him up by the hair, ignoring his protests. She touched the blood that managed to escape from his clenched hands and brought it to her lips, tasting it, the sweet, metallic blood. She barely restrained herself from ripping Naruto's arms away from his nose and drinking the blood gushing from it, instead flinging him behind her, back towards the rest of her team. Her heart was beating rapidly as she turned and saw Kakashi-sensei's and Sai's face, it was obvious that they were shocked by her actions, and possibly disgusted. Sakura didn't care anymore, she turned and walked away, needing to get away before she did


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Blah blah blah, there you have my disclaimer, even if it's late.

* * *

><p>Sakura stared down at the blood on her hands, the slaughter had been marvelous, the entire village dead and all that blood, just for her. She licked the blood off her hands and looked down as a hand gripped her ankle. She had attacked the village that her team had helped defend on their first real mission, with the old man Tazuna. Apparently Zabuza and Haku hadn't died and started protecting the village, and had confronted Sakura, they had quickly fallen to her serrated katana. Clutched to her ankle was the hand of the small boy Naruto had saved, except he was now about the age that they had been when they saved the village.<p>

"Why, Sakura-chan, why did you hurt us?" Inari said weakly, looking up at her.

"Why? Because it seemed like fun at the time," Sakura said and then stabbed her katana into Inari's neck, kneeling down and whispering into his dying ears, "And because your village has such sweet blood." She stood and pulled out the katana licking the blade off, careful not to cut her tongue on the serrated edges.

She grinned twistedly at the savage massacre surrounding her, then thought about what her friends would have said, they would have been horrified. She grinned even wider at the thought of their faces, then she started to walk away when she heard a shout.

"Sakura!"

Sakura turned and saw Naruto at the other end of the street she was in, his eyes wide and horrified at the massacre he saw between the two of them. Naruto jumped over to her and stared at her with horror.

"Hello, Naruto-kun," Sakura said sarcastically.

"How could you do this, Sakura-chan, Inari, Old man Tazuna, the entire village, why?"

Sakura grinned at her old friend, the twisted look still in her eyes, "Well, because it was fun," Sakura giggled at the fact that this was the exact same reason she had given Inari, "And because their blood was sweet, do you want to give me your blood? The Kyuubi makes your blood so much sweeter."

Naruto paled and then growled at her, "I'm taking you back Sakura, if I have to knock you out and drag you back myself, I'm not losing another teammate."

Sakura laughed darkly and said, "You can't defeat me Naruto, just like you couldn't defeat Sasuke."

She could tell that she hit a nerve as Naruto tensed and then lunged at her. She sidestepped and dragged her katana along Naruto's side, drawing blood. Naruto turned and tried to lunge at her again, and Sakura didn't move, swinging the katana in a diagonal arc, forcing Naruto to jump back or be killed by the serrated blade. Sakura grinned in her twisted way and licked Naruto's blood of her blade, moaning slightly at the delicious taste of it. Then she lunged at Naruto, how jumped back in order to avoid her blade.

Sakura laughed once more as she swung her katana at Naruto, who barely dodged it. She stepped forward and feinted, then punched Naruto, with her chakra enhanced fist, in the nose, sending him flying, much like the first time she tasted blood. She decided that she would let Naruto live, it would be much sweeter to take his blood in increments instead of all at once. She smiled and took off her forehead protector from around her waist, it was savagely slashed as if many animals with sharp claws had tested them on the headband. She walked up and dropped the headband on an unconscious Naruto, knowing that when he woke up and found it, he would be hit emotionally, just like when Sasuke left.

She smiled darkly and turned, hesitating for a moment before kneeling down and digging her fingers into Naruto's wound on the side, pulling them out covered in blood, which she licked off her fingers, and then she left with a dark laugh, dragging her katana in the river of blood in the street.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Blah blah blah, there you have my disclaimer, even if it's late.The dawn awoke Sakura and she looked out at the sun with a withering glare, if the sun had been able to sense it, it probably would have turned tail and run back down the horizon in fear for its life. As it was, the sun ignored her and she groaned at the fact that she had to get up. That was the one thing she missed about Konoha, getting up late. Well, that and being able to take an actual shower. She grumbled as she washed her arms and face in a nearby stream, just getting the dirt off and not bothering to try and remove the blood stains on her skin or clothes. She stood and walked down the road, her katana strapped to her back.

After about a mile she came across a small village, most of them crowded around a fight between a silver-haired man and one of the villagers. The silver-haired man cussed a lot and the other man was provoked by it and lunged at the first man with his fists. The first man took it like it was nothing and then punched the villager in the gut. The blood that spewed from the villager's mouth set Sakura on a blood frenzy and she drew her katana and walked up to the group, killing a small child that was a ways away. Then she laid into the crowd with her blade, cutting through them all. The fight stopped and the villagers ran off screaming, but the silver-haired male stood there staring at Sakura.

She hated it when people stared at her and she thrust her katana into his heart, then pulled it out and licked off the blade as she turned away, assuming the man was dead.

"Ow, that fucking hurt, why the hell would you stab someone with a serrated blade, you bitch?" A voice said behind Sakura.

She spun and saw the silver-haired man move into a kneeling position and then glare up at her continuing, "And what the hell is with you, interrupting my damned fight like that, I didn't need any help if that's what you were thinking."

Sakura stared at the man for a moment before she swung her katana at his head, severing it. She stood there for a moment, and when the man didn't say anything, she assumed he was dead and ran off to slaughter the rest of the village. She reveled in the blood for about an hour and then left, the slaughtered village covered in blood and some of the buildings even burning.

**Sort of Hidan's POV**

Hidan kept quiet after the psychotic girl cut off his head, it was obvious that the girl was insane, and he didn't want to push the limits of his immortality, if there were any. He kept quiet and watched as the girl slaughtered the village, drank the blood, and then left. About a half hour after the girl left Hidan started calling out for Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu! I need help here! Get your fucking ass over here!"

Kakuzu walked out of the shadows, having just arrived, and looked around at the slaughter and said, "What did you do Hidan, we were supposed to keep a low profile."

"It wasn't me, it was some fucking bitch with pink hair, now put me the fuck back together."

Kakuzu sighed and used his threads to sew Hidan's head back onto his body. Then Hidan stood up and grabbed his scythe, which had been next to him the whole time.

He was about to leave the village when the voice of the Akatsuki's newest recruit said from behind him, "What did you do Hidan? You dobe, we're supposed to keep a low profile."

Hidan was pissed and said, "It wasn't fucking me, it was some fucking pink-haired bitch."

The voice sounded surprised as he said, "Sakura? There is no way that Sakura killed this entire village by herself, she's too weak."

Hidan turned and looked at the newest member, Sasuke Uchiha, and said, "I don't know her fucking name, but she was the one who did this."

Then Hidan turned and left the village in a huff, not caring if Kakuzu or Sasuke followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The beginning of this chapter is centered around Hidan, but don't worry Sakura comes in soon

* * *

><p>Hidan grumbled at the two other Akatsuki members with him, they still thought that he had slaughtered the village, despite his protests. He truly wish that he had killed the village, Jashin would have been pleased, as it was, he hadn't, and that was pissing him off, more than the fact that it was someone who the Uchiha said could not have done it.<p>

Hidan looked up from his wandering thoughts as he smelled blood, and a lot of it. He turned and hurried in that direction, and entered a city, filled with corpses and rivers of blood. He grinned, knowing that there was only one person, besides himself, that would cause such wholesale slaughter. He rushed through the streets and stopped when he was about in the center of the city. Kneeling down in a pool of blood was the pink-haired bitch that had severed his head with a damned serrated katana.

He heard a intake of breath from the Uchiha, who obviously recognized the bitch, and said bitch spun and grabbed her katana swinging it and digging into Hidan's chest. He opened his mouth and started swearing at her.

**Sakura**

Sakura growled when she heard the intake of breath, she had been reveling in the blood and slaughter, and she didn't like being disturbed. She grabbed her katana and spun, swinging it and digging it into the chest of the silver-haired man, who immediately started swearing at her.

"Ow, fucking ass bitch, stop cutting me with that Jashin damned katana!"

Sakura was angered by the fact that he was still alive, even after losing his head and she started yelling back, "How the fuck are you still alive! I cut of your damned head!"

"I'm a Jashin damned immortal bitch! I can't fucking die."

"Damn you!"

Sakura screeched at him and proceeded to cut into him, sending blood flying as she kept trying to kill him. His blood drenched her and when she finally tired, he was in pieces.

She smirked and said, "Survive that."

"Sakura?"

Her head whipped up at the sound of her name, and her vision zeroed in on the Uchiha she had loved for her pre-teen years. She growled at him and the grip on her katana tightened until her knuckles were white. She lunged at him but was stopped by a bunch of black tendrils. She looked at the source and saw a tanned man, wearing a mask and the same cloak as the immortal and Sasuke. She also saw that some of the tendrils were sewing the immortal back together and she snarled and struggled against the tendrils holding her.

"Leader-Sama will be most pleased with one such as you, especially since you were the one who killed Sasori."

The man's words made Sakura pause, Sasori, that puppet man, oh how she hated him, she might have loved him if they hadn't been on different sides, his appreciation for art, even if it was derived form humans, almost rivaled her own. But she hated those who harmed her, and he had nearly killed her with his poison.

She kept struggling as Hidan was finished being sewn back together and he stood and said, "You bitch, do you have any idea how much that fucking hurt? Maybe I should cut you into pieces and see how you like it."

"Hidan, Leader-Sama wants her for the organization, don't hurt her."

Sakura just snarled at Kakuzu, even though he was saving her life. And as they left the village, the tendrils carrying Sakura along. A blood drenched Sakura, and a pissed off Hidan stared each other down, obviously angry at the other.

* * *

><p>2nd AN: Hey, I hope you like the chapter, as always please review it, and I have an idea, thanks to reading a bunch of other fanfics and because of Akasaku_2345's suggestion, it has to do with her drinking the blood, but I wont reveal it yet, you'll just have to wait and see.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura was dropped unceremoniously onto the rocky ground of the Akatsuki's new base. She glared at Kakuzu, who ignored her and looked forward at man, who was hidden in the shadows at the moment. She felt a presence behind her and looked up to see Sasuke above her, taking a protective stance. She snorted quietly at his attempt to protect the weakest member of his old squad from a glaring Hidan, who still probably wanted her blood.

"What are you three doing here?" The man asked from the shadows, "And who is that girl on the ground?"

"Leader-sama, We are here because of the girl," Kakuzu said, obviously the spokesperson for the group, "She slaughtered two whole villages and consumed the blood in them, and she managed to defeat Hidan, with little effort."

"I was fucking caught of guard!" Retaliated Hidan angrily, glaring at Kakuzu instead of Sakura.

"Enough," The leader said to Hidan and then looked at Kakuzu, "I am assuming you wish me to initiate her into the Akatsuki?"

"Yes Leader-sama, I believe that she would be a great addition," Kakuzu said bowing slightly.

"Hmmmm, very well" The leader said and then stepped out of the shadows, "I assume by your pink hair and Sasuke's protective stance that you are Haruno Sakura, the one who killed Sasori. I extend to you an invitation to join the Akatsuki organization. Do you accept?"

Sakura looked up at him with a scowl on her face and said, "Why should I, what will you do for me?"

"Hmmmm, it's obvious that you love the taste of blood, if you join us you can consume blood to your heart's content, I suppose I could put you in a team with Hidan, who also loves the slaughter, if you don't mind Kakuzu?"

"Not at all, anything to get rid of that religious freak," Kakuzu said with a scowl.

The leader turned to Sakura waiting for the answer to his request to which she said, "Sure, why not? If I can slaughter whenever I please, I would love to join."

The leader nodded his head and dismissed the others, wishing to talk to Sakura for a while.

**Sasuke's POV thingy**

Sasuke left the cavern with the other two members of Akatsuki, Kakuzu and Hidan. He still couldn't believe that Sakura had been the one to slaughter both villages singlehandedly, there was no way that the weakling, and annoying fangirl had done that. And what had been with her anger towards him earlier in the village, was it because he had left the village and she was mad for him spurning her, or was it something else entirely.

He 'hned' causing Kakuzu to look at him, but Sasuke just waved away their concern as he branched off to go to the training cavern.

**Sakura's POV**

Sakura looked at the leader as he dropped her serrated katana next to her and said, "Even though I requested that you join, we must still make sure that you are worth the effort, pick up your sword and then I will summon a creature for you to fight, I will summon five in succession and if you beat all five you may join, if not, you will be dead and it wont matter."

Sakura picked up her blade and looked at him, he preformed a few seals and then summoned a large bull, which charged at Sakura. She dodged at the last minute and dragged her katana along the bull's side as it passed her by. She then jumped at it and plunged the sword into the Bull's back. The bull let out a whine of agony and fell to the ground before poofing back to wherever it came from.

Sakura stood and was raked along the back by a pair of claws. She spun and saw a white tiger pouncing on her. She dived underneath it and rolled wincing at the pain in her back. She stood and turned charging her fist with chakra as the tiger ran at her. When it got close to her Sakura thrust her fist into the ground causing the tiger to go flying back and hit the wall with a sickening thud, then it poofed backa s well.

Sakura beat the next two with ease, an eagle and a snake. She spun to look at the leader just as he finished the next summoning jutsu, the hall grew dark as a massive scaled creature with wings appeared. Sakura paled slightly as she looked up at the dragon and watched as it's head lunged down to snap her up.


	6. Chapter 6

Sakura dodged out of the way of those massive snapping jaws. She glared up at the dragon and readied her sword, though she knew that it wouldn't do much for her. She dodged another snap of the dragon's jaws, then jumped into the air as the dragon's tail swept at her. The dragon shot out a small burst of flame at her, which she easily dodged. The tail swept faster than she could dodge and she realized that the dragon had been testing her right before she got hit by the tail and flew against the wall. She shakily stood and looked up at the dragon, her sword a few feet away.

The Dragon inhaled deeply and then exhaled a large gout of fire at Sakura. She knew that she wouldn't be able to dodge in time so she rapidly performed seals and slammed her hands to the ground calling out, "Demonic Summoning Technique." A pillar of flame appeared around her and the flames formed into the shapes of wings, which blocked the dragon's fire blast and then unfurled revealing the demon standing behind Sakura. The flames dissipated leaving behind the winged demon.

"Well, priestess, you've gotten yourself in deep this time," The demon said with it's fiery voice as it looked up at the dragon, "Fine I'll take care of this overgrown lizard, but this will cost you."

Sakura bowed her head in acceptance as the demon drew a massive sword from it's back and lunged at the dragon, slicing across it's skin, leaving a fiery wound. The dragon roared in pain and then swiped a claw at the demon, who dodged it, but was caught on the arm by the Dragon's claws. Sakura let out a hiss of pain as the wound was recreated on her body, three bloody gashes appearing on her arm and leaking blood. She knew that this was part of their contract, that she would be hurt wherever the demon was, but if she was healed, so would the demon.

With that thought in mind, she began knitting the wound closed with her chakra and noticed that the Demon was being healed as well. The demon swung it's blade and, when the dragon reared back it's head to dodge the blade, breathed a gout of hellfire at it's chest. The dragon was not mortally wounded by it, being a being of fire and having near impenetrable scales at that. But it did start to burn and the dragon roared in fury, snapping its jaws at the demon. The demon did nothing as the jaws loomed closer, and then it swung its sword and severed the dragon's lower jaw. Letting out an inarticulate roar, the dragon swung it's paw at the demon, who dodged and swung it's sword again, severing one claw.

Sakura grinned as she stood, hearing the demon's voice in her mind, she performed a few seals and called out, "Demon Water Style: River's of Styx." She then added an extra seal, not normally used and the demon held up its arms in the same symbol as the chakra and technique were transferred to the demon, who could not perform jutsus on its own. The demon opened it's mouth and a stream of foul looking water escaped from it and struck the dragon in the face and some of it went down the dragon's gullet. The technique was a special one, known only by demons and their disciples, it not only worked as a stream of water, but also caused the target to forget whatever they had been thinking of at that moment. The dragon looked around confused, and then when it realized it was hurt, it desummoned itself back to it's home plain.

Sakura grinned as the demon landed beside her and said, "Remember the price." And then vanished in a pillar of flame.

Sakura nodded to the empty air where the demon had been, and then turned to the leader who just nodded his head and said, "Very well, you passed, though I must speak with you about the demon soon, however, for now you shall be initiated into the Akatsuki and be given a new ring, Deidara's ring having been lost during his death."

He handed her a ring with the kanji for demon on it and Sakura smiled at the irony of it.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer I don't own any naruto characters.

Chapter 7

Note: I'm just fixing the grammar mistakes

**With sauske**

Sauske didn't understand Sakura. Sakura use to be the kindest person anyone has ever met and a very weak how can a person like her thirst for blood like she did and slaughtered everybody on that mission today, without even trying._ She acted like ochimaru, always licking the blood off of things._sauske thought as he walked to his memory from today's mission was still fresh in his mind.

Flashback

_Sakura,Hidan and Sauske waited in the forest for the Mist nin that had the scroll of forbidden techniques. A few minutes later 50 mist nin attacked Sauske got in front of Sakura trying to protect her from the mist nin, but Sakura surprised Sauske by jumping over him and killing all of the mist with her Kanata in seconds with unbelievable speed to say sauske was surprise would be an understatement. Sauske watched in disgust how Sakura licked the blood off her Kanata._ what happen to you sakura?_Sauske was so deep in thought that he didn't hear hidan yelling at Sakura about saving some men to kill for Jashin. He found the scroll from one of the dead bodies and went back to the base in not saying anything while Hidan and sakura followed still arguing._

End of flashback

**WITH HIDAN**

Hidan cursed as he sacrificed a person for his deity as he thought of the cherry blossom ninja. She just had to take out all the mist ninja and leave none for him! He couldn't sacrifice any of them to his deity jashin. that was a fucken_ waste of bodies for jashin.'' _Hidan thought.

**"Hidan I want you to make that girl my disciple.'' Jashin said.**

"Why?" Hidan asked

**"Because the bodies she kills will be great sacrifices for me"jashin replied**

Hidan was about to argue but, just nodded. He knew that Jashin wouldn't change his mind. Hidan walked out of his room and started walking to sakura's room and smirked having her worship jashin won't be so bad after all. At least jashin is happy.


	8. Chapter 8

disclaimer; I don't own naruto

**with sakura**

Sakura was sitting in her room looking for her last name in the book of Clans. Sakura is tired of having the thirst for blood, she knows it has nothing to do with her mentally.(she already checked with her healing chakra to find nothing wrong) So it has to do with her can and she wanted answers to explained what happen to her and this was the only was to do it. Sakura finally found her last name and beganed to read

_A long time ago a power hungry man name Sekigi Haruno made a pack with the god Jashin to have the strongest kekegenkia in the world in exchange for the rest of the harunos and their generations to serve Jashin forever. Sekigi agree thinking it was a small price to pay for having a strong kekegenkia. Jashin made sure that making sure that the Harunos didn't double cross hi, He made sure that they couldn't access their kekegenkia until they became a true jashinist. By the age 16 the Harunos would be having signs that shows that it was time for them to become a true jashinist to awaken their are three things that an haruno experiences during that time: thirst for blood, changes in physical features and increase in chakra. If a Haruno doesn't become a jashinist then that haruno will die._

That was all it had on her clan and that frustrated her. It didn't even tell her what her kekegenkia is and to top that off if she doesn't become a jashinist then she will die. She is going to have to talk to a certain silver haired jashinist to help her become one not that sakura doesn't like him, far from it she actually likes him, she just likes to irate him and because of that sakura knows that she isn't one of his favorite people at the moment. How is she going to convince him to do it?' It's not like he's going to knock on the door and ask me' Sakura hears a knock on the door and went to answer it to see the silver haired jashinist,Hidan.'Speak of the devil." Sakura thought.

"Hey pinky do you want to become a jashinist?" Hidan asked looking at Sakura.'I stand corrected'sakura thought as she smiled.

"Sure why not?"


	9. Chapter 9

With sakura and hidan

"You're trying to kill me."Sakura said trying to run out of hidan's watched amused as sakura struggled through the chakra bindings.

"Yeah how else are you going to become a jashinist? "Hidan asked before he stabbed sakura with a jashin ritual knife. Sakura slowly closed her eyes, hidan grinned as he did a couple more hand takes two complete days two become a jashinist.

"I am so going to enjoy this. "Hidan said

Two days later

Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see a grinning Hidan's.

"It's about time pinky. "Hidan said before his head got cut off by the knife sakura found next to her.

"You bitch!" hidan yelled glaring daggers at her.

"You asshole!" Sakura mocked slowly getting up, her body was really sore and she was hungry. She walked to hidan's body and lifted up by his shirt; she also walked to hidan's head and picked it up by his hair.

"Ow you bitch that hurts. "Hidan said

"Too bad. "Sakura said walking to kazaku's room as hidan said a dozen of curses

"Sakura why are you covered in blood? "Kazaku asked ignoring hidan.

Sakura finally looked down at herself to see her whole body stained in blood. Sakura threw hidan's body across the floor in kazaku's room and punched Hidan in the nose. "You fucken asshole! What the hell did you do to me? "Sakura yelled at hidan, well his head.

"Dang pinky, it's pretty fucken hot when you curse. "Hidan said making Sakura blushed and glared at him as she threw his head to kazaku and walked to her room to take a shower. Fifteen minutes later sakura came out of the shower completely blood free wearing a light pink silk looked in the mirror and gasped. She looks like a goddess. Sakura's hair is now a lighter cherry blossom pink slightly silver, her eyes are now a greenish violet and her figure has filled out, she is more slender and curvier, and her chest were fuller and larger than before.

"You looked hotter than before. "She looked up and froze to see a shirtless grinning jashinist. Why did this guy have to be so hot? No one should look this good without a shirt. Inner said drooling sakura tried to get rid out the nasty images inner kept on make.

"What do you want Hidan? "Sakura asked

"To give you this and Jashin-sama wants to talk to you." Hidan said tossing sakura a necklace similar to his but it was red. With a shrug, Sakura put it on wordlessly

"Why the in kammm-" Sakura said before Hidan covered her mouth with his hands.

"Pinky, I don't think you want to say _that _name with the necklace on." Hidan said in her ear with a serious voice making sakura blush at how close they were. Inner sakura thought it was good time to take over sakura and slowly took hidan's hands off of her mouth. Inner 'NO!' outer sakura said trying to take control over her body.

"Damn Hidan," Inner sakura said leaning closer to him. "You look even sexier when you're serious."

"And I already told you pinky," hidan said backing her against the wall and leaned even closer putting his hand on the wall." Their lips were only a couple centimeters "It's fucken hot when you curse." It was about that time that outer sakura took control of her body but she didn't have the will to move, memorized by his bright violet eyes. Just as hidan kissed her.


	10. Chapter 10

`Disclaimer I don't own Naruto but I do own Aria.

NO POV

With Hidan and Sakura

All Sakura knew was that she was never kissed like this. Already Hidan had her hands pinned above her head and was kissing her. His lips seem to devour hers and those sinful lips of his never left her skin as she broke away to breath. She had to fight back a moan as he trailed kisses up and down her neck setting her body on fire.

"Hidan." Sakura moaned making Hidan's lips leave her neck to look at her. She saw lust in those violet eyes of his that made her shiver before he kissed her again more passionately. As he unpinned her ands and slowly untied her robe still kissing her a loud knock was heard. Hidan growled still kissing her while Sakura tried to break away but it was very hard to do.

"Hidan, ssstop." Sakura whispered/moaned as his fingers traced her body. She put her hands trough his surprisingly silky locks and tugged his face to hers just as her was about to—

she wasn't even going to think about that or she wouldn't be able to refuse him. "Hidan we need to stop." Sakura whispered in his ear.

Hidan looked at her for a minute before he whispered back." Alright pinky but don't think this is over." Hidan gestured to her untied robe as Sakura blushed. Hidan did a couple of hand signs and transported out of her room before she heard Sauske's voice.

"Sakura, pein would like to see you." Sauske said

"Alright I'll be out in a sec." Sakura said blushing as she quickly changed into her old ninja attire. 'I'm going to buy some new ninja clothes soon.' Sakura thought before unlocked her door to see sauske still at there.' Thank heavens I put a sound proof jutsu in my room so sauske didn't hear anything.'

Sauske looked at her up and down before he smirked and said, "You look different."

"Yeah a good diet would do that to you." Sakura said sarcastically following Sauske and couldn't help but think about hidan.

With Naruto

NO POV:

Naruto packed his things and got ready to leave the village.

"If baa-chan found out about this then she would be pissed." Naruto said with a shrug. If Tsunade would have let him look for Sakura he wouldn't have to leave the village. Naruto thought Tsunade was completely insane to tell him that Sakura's insane bloodlust had to do with her clan's bloodline and told him not to go look for her. She was probably confused as hell and doesn't know what to do, but he was sure sakura would figure it out somehow. Now all he had to do was find her and bring her back to the village. 'To hell with finding Sauske Sakura's more important.' Naruto thought angrily and if he saw that teme he wouldn't give him a second glance. All he wanted to do was find Sakura. Sakura-chan here I come." Naruto said before he left the village.

A/N: Sorry it short and It took so long. My oc Aria is going to appear soon and be paired up with naruto.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: hey my readers it's been a while sorry for the wait. Wow 50 reviews. I really hope I get at least 80 or more once this story is over**

**Answer to reviews**

**Is Sakura a virgin? Hmm our hot silver haired jashinist is gonna find out in this chap.**

**Is Naruto Gonna join the akatuski? Interesting idea I might just do that.**

**Here's a long chap for the wait.**

**Bloodie Rose**

**Chapter 11: Jealousy New visitor**

NO POV(with Sakura and Hidan)

"Hey pinky your ready for the mission?" Hidan asked grinning his face very close to her. After talking with Pein about her partner who she never met was returning to the base to meet her tomorrow, she found out she has to do a mission with Hidan.

"Y-y-yeah Hidan." Sakura stuttered blushing looking away from him. Gosh she couldn't even look at him the same way without thinking of the the kiss and his hands. Her thought were going dangerously to where he could put those wonderful hands of his and how he could give her pleasure more intense than minutes before.

_Ugh inner it your fault you corrupted me._

**Its not me. It's that sexy jashinist who is corrupting you, but the way he touched us minutes ago and you moaning, it didn't look like you minded almost being corrupted.**

_It is your fault you took over my body without permission. If it was't for you I would not be thinking of these things!_

**Ha! Like you didn't enjoy Hidan touching us. Besides even if I didn't do anything you would have. That guy is too damn fuckable to not dream or think about.**

_Ugh just . . Just shut up okay._

**Ha! I was right. You think during this mission we can finish what we started?**

Sakura growled

"You ok pinky?" Hidan asked amused

"I'm fine Hidan." Sakura said a bit irritated as she went in front of him. Trying to get as far as possible away from him until she was scooped up into Hidan's arms. "Put me down asshole!"

"Bit- pinky, you're going the wrong way, so I was just trying to help, damn." Hidan said putting her down walking away. "I don't why you're pissed anyway."

"Oh sorry." She mumbled feeling guilty for shouting at him. "Sauske just pissed me off today."

It was a lie of course, but no way was she going to tell him the truth to her irritation.

"Well the mission is pretty fucken easy, we just have to get some info from some stupid ass bastard who was crazy enough to double cross the Akatsuki."Hidan said reading the scroll before Sakura took it from him.

"His name is Jiroshi takashha?" She asked raising an eyebrow as Hidan shrugged.

"If that's what it fucken says." Hidan said as they jumped from tree to tree, when Sakura slipped and Hidan caught her.

"Sheesh pinky you're pretty out of it. Daydreaming about me fucking me?"He teased making Sakura blush and smack him.

"No, now Hidan put me down." She said as Hidan grinned.

"No way pinky, I'm not putting you down. We'll never be done with this mission if I do that. You might get lost in the forest." He said and Sakura hit him again.

"Asshole." she said when Hidan laughed and continued to carry her all the way to the cloud village.

* * *

><p><strong>With Naruto<strong>

Naruto sighed as he got to the cloud village. He didn't know the rain one would be so damn far. Maybe he should rest a bit and get a few bowls of ramen. I mean he did travel all day to get here, so it wouldn't hurt.

"20 bowls of miso ramen please." Naruto said grinning as the waiter stared at him shocked at the amount he ordered. She was kind of pretty with her bright gray eyes and brown hair put in a messy bun with some of it framing her face. The white button down shirt and black pants suited her nicely.

"Um sir, we don't serve that much of ramen to one customer." the woman said an Naruto frowned.

"Alright just get me five bowls then." he said clearly disappointed.

"Ok it will be here in a minute." she said scribbling down his order and walked away.

It didn't take long for his food to come and Naruto devoured it like a starving man. It sucked that he could only have five bowls,but he was grateful that the waiter surprisingly sneaked him at least two more. He thanked her with his warm smile. Wiping his mouth, Naruto paid for his food and left. Now he had to find some where to sleep. The Cloud Paradise seemed like an ok place. He didn't notice that the waiter's eyes never left him, even after he went into the hotel. _'I can't believe I met the nine tails and.' _she paused removing her henge to reveal her midnight black hair with crimson highlights and her ice blue eyes. _he's not too bad looking._

* * *

><p><strong>with Hidan and Sakura<strong>

"Looks like we're here pinky." Hidan said putting her down and Sakura kind of missed being carried by him.

"So where are we going now?" she asked as Hidan stretched his arms.

"Leader sama said he worked at a shitty hotel/club called Cloud Paradise. So I guess we're going fucking there." He said pulling out some money. This should be enough for the both of them. They didn't pay to much attention to the building just going inside to see a petite looking woman at the counter with blond short hair.

"Hello welcome to Cloud Paradise. Where your pleasure and comfort is our main priority. What can we do for you?" the woman asked clearly giving Hidan a flirtatious look. Sakura didn't know why but she was really pissed when Hidan returned the smile.

"Well bitch I was wondering if you saw this fucker?" Hidan asked holding up a picture surprisingly charming the girl,because she seemed to be offended, only leaning closer to him. Sakura didn't know what pissed her off more Hidan or that blond slut (ok maybe she wasn't one, but no proper girl would be clearly panting over a stranger no matter how hot he is.)

"Hmmm. I probably seen him around here." the girl said bluntly showing in her eyes that Hidan would have to "persuade" the answer out of her. It was at that moment that Sakura lost her temper, in seconds she had the woman by her hair and a kunia being a bit friendly with her throat.

"I would like to know where he is." Sakura said in a threatening that made the girl shiver in fear and Hidan smirk as he admire the scene before him. He knew pinky was jealous and looked stunning as she wore the emotion like a cloak. Her hair was about her face, those beautiful violet-green eyes were filled with rage that animating her whole face. Her lips that Hidan continued even know to think about kissing was pressed in a strait line. All in all she looked hot. He was so focused on staring at her that he didn't even hear what the girl said. It was only until Sakura poked him and told him she found out where the guy was that he snapped out of his trance if you could call it that.

"Well let's go pinky." he said walking with her to the Crimson club in the hotel.

* * *

><p>Naruto so didn't not know there was a club in here until one on the maids suggested he go there to have some "fun". Whatever that meant. He stared at the alcohol that he had no idea how it got in his hand and decided that it wasn't going to be wise to get drunk. Because he sure as hell wouldn't be able to travel with a hangover.<p>

"Hey there handsome, whats a guy like you doing out here all alone?" a feminine voice asked and he felt someone's hand go on him. His blue eyes clashed with green and he wanted to get as far away her. She was too flirty for his taste.

"I'm here to relax." Naruto said trying to think of a way to get away from her.

"Oh honey I can help with that." the woman purred in his ear and He **really **wanted to he away from her.

"Hey I remember 're the guy who wanted 20 bowls of ramen right?Didn't you owe me a dance?" a familiar voice asked and Naruto turned to see the pretty waiter from before. Thank the heavens. His little savior helped him out because as soon as the woman heard that she loosened her hold on him.

"Thank you. You helped me out twice today are you like my guardian angel or something/" he joked as the girl smiled. "_Far from it_ 'she thought.

"I guess you can say that since i'm a sucker for blonds in need of help.' she said as he saw his eyes widened.

_No way Sakura's here?_ Naruto thought as he saw his pink haired friend that looked really different but he knew that was her with a silvered hair guy.

"Saku-." Naruto startewd when Sakura's eyes met his and he was immediately knocked unconscious by the brown haired "savior". She kind of regretting her plan to capture him but it must be done. After all she was an important member of the Akatuski.

* * *

><p>Sakura's heart stopped when she saw Naruto and was surprised when a girl knocked him unconscious and looked a bit regretful about it. Who was this girl?<p>

"Wow I didn't know Aria was here." Hidan said and Sakura looked at him confused thinking that name was strangely familiar.

"Who is she?" Sakura asked

"Another member of the Akatsuki." Hidan said as Sakura suddenly remembered. S_hit that's my room mate and she has Naruto. Fuck. _


End file.
